onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Subterranean People
|affiliation = Mother Earth |webcomic = Chapter 4 |manga = Chapter 4 |anime = Episode 1 |race = Mysterious Being }}The Subterranean People (地底人, Chitējin) are the self-proclaimed "True People of the Earth". They are ruled by the Subterranean King and live under the earth's crust, but grew too numerous in numbers and planned to take over the surface. They were stopped and chased back into the ground by Saitama. Overview Subterranean anime.png|Larger Subterranean People (anime) Underground People.png|Larger Subterranean People (manga) SubPWc.png|Larger Subterranean People (webcomic) The Subterranean People have a relatively humanoid appearance. They only have two toes on each feet, and three fingers on their hands. They wear golden or metallic ornaments, wristbands, necklaces and armor over their right shoulder. They all wear different metal helmets, with only their round eyes showing. They can range greatly in size, from short, tubby little ones to towering, muscular giants. The Subterranean People seemed rather confident in their ability to take the Earth for themselves, but after the Subterranean King was defeated they retreated quickly, showing their cowardice. They are crafty builders, having constructed the entire base where the Monster Association now resides before their slaughter. They are also implied to have had some sort of beneficial relationship with the giant centipedes, as shown in some of their ancient statues in the Monster Associaton's base. In Saitama's dream sequence they were much larger and more powerful than they truly are, capable of giving Saitama the fight of his life with their immense strength and numbers. Their heights ranged from twice that of an average human to skyscraper-sized. Despite this only being only a dream and their size and strength being exaggerated by Saitama's imagination, there truly exist larger variants of Subterraneans than the ones Saitama encountered in reality, as seen when Phoenix Man resurrected many of their corpses during his battle with Child Emperor. Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama wakes up in his apartment when a hand comes through his wall and grabs him, throwing him into the street. Saitama then meets the Subterranean People, who brutally attack him and challenge his strength. They claim that they've already killed many of the humans and proclaim ownership of the Earth. A massive fight ensues, with Saitama eventually being the victor. At that point the Subterranean King shows up, but before anything could come out of that, Saitama wakes up, realizing that it was only a dream. Shortly after Saitama wakes up, the real Subterranean King shows up, exciting Saitama. He rushes outside to fight, but the Subterranean King goes down after one kick. Subterranean People are revealed to be much smaller and much, much weaker than in Saitama's dream, and they quickly retreat back underground. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc During Child Emperor's fight with Phoenix Man, a statue of the Subterranean King is seen, along with two statues of centipedes encircling him. After Child Emperor's attack manages to rupture the ground and sink underwater, it is revealed that the Subterranean People were massacred in their home by the Monster Association, and a massive grave of their corpses is seen. The corpses of the Subterranean People are reanimated by Phoenix Man to fight for him but are eventually all defeated by Child Emperor. Known Subterranean People Powers and Abilities In Saitama's dream, the Subterranean People were responsible for the greatest fight of his life, possessing the strength, endurance, and numbers to keep up with Saitama's own incredible power. However, in reality they are not nearly this powerful. Despite this, they do still have disaster levels ranging from Tiger to Demon, showing that they truly can be quite dangerous. They are stronger than regular human beings, and their most dangerous body parts are their feet because they adapted to to moving through the hostile conditions of the underground. Immense Strength and Durability: '''In Saitama's dream, they were strong enough to make Saitama bleed with a single punch. They were also so tough that Saitama required serious punches and kicks to damage them. They stated no human before Saitama could take one single punch from them and live. However, in the real world they are neither as strong, nor as big as they are in Saitama's dream. Instead, they are all quite small, so much that they didn't even try to fight Saitama and quickly surrender. '''Immense Reflexes, Senses and Endurance: In Saitama's dream, each one of them was able to stand up the bald hero and keep a fight for a long time. Saitama had a hard time bringing down each one of them and almost died because of his injuries during the fight. They aren't nearly as capable in the real world. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Each Subterranean is well versed in hand to hand combat. They are skilled enough to fight Saitama on equal terms and give him trouble, they are also incredible coordinated and make use of their brute force to dominate Saitama on combat. It is not clear how skilled they are in reality. *'Subterranean Kick' (地底蹴り, Chitei keri): A Subterranean kicks with great force. Sometimes multiple Subterraneans will kick together to combine the power of their kicks. *'Cooperative Attack' (連携攻撃, Renkei kōgeki): Multiple Subterraneans surround their target and attack at the same time. Swordsmanship: Some of the larger zombies of the Subterranean People were equipped with enormous swords, which they used to attack Child Emperor's Brave Giant. References Navigation fr:Monstroterres Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Tiger Category:Demon Category:Races